The Eternal Lord Awakens!
by Luxita
Summary: When an ancient monastery awakens a hidden power within Elsword he realizes that all power comes with a devastating price
1. The Eternal Lord Awakens!

_**Hey guys Luxita here i came up with a brilliant idea last night and i decided I would make a Fanfic around my idea. So here it is.**_

**Elsword: I can hardly wait! This is gonna be so cool!**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eternal Lord Awakens.<strong>

It was a warm yet windy summer day the El Gang was walking along a long winding path up a steep mountain to an ancient monastery that was said to hold a mysterious source of power. Elsword lead the party as he usually did but he seemed to be taking his time walking up the mountain.

He looked up from the ground and at the monastery that seemed to move farther and farther away as they continued to proceed up the path. He turned around to look at the party to see if they needed to rest again or not. Many of the more physically adept warriors kept hot on Elswords feet while many of the more magically inclined members lagged behind. Elsword looked ahead to the monastery and felt a sense of danger sweep through his body. Elsword hesitantly pushed on, his legs finally giving in to fatigue.

After nearly an entire day of traveling the El Gang finally arrived at the monastery. As soon as they entered they were met with a ominous feeling like they were being watched. Elsword went off to find out where everything was and to see if anyone was here. Eve remained at the door refusing to go any further into the dusty and decrepit monastery. Add and Raven stayed at Eves side watching over the area like two loyal and vigilant watch dogs. Rena and Aisha went off to find the library of the monastery hoping to find ancient and forgotten knowledge that might benefit them both. Ara and Chung ran off to see the lush and beautiful gardens which were visible even from the entrance to the forgotten monastery. Elesis wandered about without aim looking for anything that might spark her interest.

Elsword slowly descended down a seemingly bottomless staircase to a long and cryptic set of catacombs. The walls were piled to the roof with the dead and decaying bodies of the monks who lived here eons ago. The hallways were filled with spiderwebs that their spiders abandoned long ago. The air was filled with an unsettling Aura that unnerved Elsword and caused him to worry for what may lie down through the catacombs.

' What have you gotten yourself into this time Elsword?' The red haired knight asked himself.

Elsword continued to search the catacombs for what they heard of in the stories they heard in Sander. From what he understood whatever they were looking for was what sounded like a El gem but yet the story they heard made it sound as if it were alive and sentient! Elsword after hearing about this El gem he was determined to find it. But now he was questioning his decision to come this far just for what may be just a rumor.

Elsword turned the corner to his very shocked surprise he came face to face with Glave! Elsword lept back in shock tripping over an outcropping rock and stumbling into a pile of bones that crunched and cracked under his tremendous weight. Glave catching Elsword by surprise laughed maniacally. Glave walked up to Elsword who struggled to pick himself up out of the pile of bones and offered him his hand.

" Need some help there lazy bones? "

The intimidating prisoner of time asked Elsword. Elsword batted away his hand and with a tremendous amount of effort lifted himself from the pile of bones.

" What do you want Glave? "

" Can't i see a friend once and awhile? I do get so tremendously bored you know."

" Where ever you go trouble follows and it always involves us. "

" I can't help that i get you guys in so much trouble. How am i supposed to know what will happen? "

Elsword heard the malicious intent in Glaves tone and pushed past the masked lunatic.

" Don't you want to know of the tremendous power this monastery hides within these very catacombs? "

Elsword heard this and it caught his attention. He didn't turn to face the masked man. He merely said over his shoulder.

" Am i capable of wielding this power? "

" With my help certainly and in fact it may even make you stronger than your sister. "

Elsword hearing this turn around to face the masked man and without hesitation said

" Show me where this power is."

Glave gave an evil smile and beckoned the knight over to a wall and opened a secret pathway leading down deeper into the catacombs depths.

Elsword overcome with his desperation to surpass his sister blindly followed Glave deeper into the catacombs.

Elesis who was still roaming about the monastery felt her sisterly intuition give a warning the Elsword was in danger. She ran over to Eve, Raven, and Add and said to them.

"Elswords in trouble come we gotta go help him! "

The skeptical nasod queen asked Elesis.

" And how do you know this? Elswords been down in the catacombs of this place the entirety of our stay here. "

" I just know. Now are you gonna help me or not! "

The two nasod augmented body guards casted skeptical looks at each other while awaiting orders from their queen. Eve sat and thought for only a moment before she responded.

" Certainly we will help. Raven, Add,Oberon,Ophelia! Come we must help our friend before he is hurt! "

Raven and Add took off like shots running to the entrance to the catacombs and dashing down the stairs before Eve hurried them. Eve however walked instead of rushing ahead keeping a elegant stride in her step as she walked. Elesis followed close behind Eve ensuring that if there was danger she wasn't completely unguarded.

The three of them did not expect to become witnesses to the birth of a godly warrior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus closes the first chapter of <strong>__**The Eternal Lord Awakens**__**! Now before i leave i have to say this story is not related to anything religious and i hope i don't offend anyone of a different religion than me. Review, tell me what ya think, and i will get back to you on making another chapter if you guys enjoy. Bye!**_


	2. Infinitus Potestatem!

_**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second chapter of **__**The Eternal Lord Awakens! **__**Nothing more to say on my end. But as usual review favorite and follow. It helps let me know that i did a good job making this chapter and if you have any constructive criticism please let me no there is no such thing as a mean review to me!**_

* * *

><p>The torch light danced on the walls as Glave and Elsword spelunked deeper into the depths of the monastery catacombs. The lord of knights felt danger emanating from the bottom of these dust caked stairs. Normally he would turn back and take a more reasonable path. But for a way to surpass his sister in combat prowess he would wade through a sea of flame.<p>

Glave stopped tilted his head and turned to face Elsword.

" We must hurry! Come it is not far."

Elsword nodded and increased his pace to keep up with the masked man he was following. Elsword began to doubt Glave when he lead him down an empty corridor. He said to Glave.

" Where is this source of power you promised me? I am beginning to doubt you mad man. "

" Can you not feel its power filling the air? I thought you were more attuned to these sort of thing. "

The masked man stopped and stared at a wall.

" Ah! Here it is! "

The masked man reached out and pressed in a brick. After a tiny moment of silence the sound of gears turning came from just above. A door slid open and revealed a hidden passageway.

" How cliche. "

" I heard it was really clever when they made this temple. "

" Not clever enough. "

The two of them pressed onward quickening their pace to evade the team of people coming to stop them. Shortly after a long jog down a ancient and spider web filled hallway they found a old metal door with strange marking all over its face the way they were arranged it seemed as if they were trying to tell a story, or perhaps a warning? Elsword felt the entire surface of the metal door attempting to open it but he found no mechanism to open it. Glave said to Elsword.

" Move away from the door boy i can open this. "

Elsword followed his order and went and stood behind the masked man. Glave begun chanting a incoherent mumble that grew in pace and volume until it nearly deafened Elsword. The door seemed to hear this and flung open.

Glave hurried ahead but Elsword begun doubting Glave and lagged behind. Perhaps this was some kind of trick devised to doom elsword to be lost in the catacombs forever. He would not be so easily tricked so he thought of a way he could get out if he truly was trapped.

He was deep in thought when he entered a large cylinder like room in the middle was a strange mechanism that seemed to glow in the dark room. Glave stood at what seemed to be a control panel his fingers were a blur as he pressed a multitude of buttons that seemed to do nothing. But then a strange clunking noise came from the mechanism in the middle of the room.

Elsword drew his sword expecting trouble. But the mechanism opened up to reveal a orb that glew like a miniature sun. Elsword walked closer to the orb wanting to take a closer look. But then a tendril reached out from the orb and grabbed elsword and dragged him in. The mechanism closed and begun to hum. Strange blue orbs appeared from the base of the machine illuminating the room.

Then the blue orbs begun to fire sparks at the machine. Elsword in the middle of the machine felt very awkward and uncomfortable at first but then it grew to become a tremendous pain. He cried out in agony as the machine fired electric bolts at him. Then the machine let out a thunderous boom and two glowing orbs appeared out of thin air. They begun to spin around the machine.

Raven and Add rushed through the catacombs. Add leading the two of them his nasod eye allowed him to see where Elsword was when he passed through here. Eve slowly followed the path they took. Elesis followed right behind her. Elesis tried to keep her cool but she couldn't contain her anxiety. Her brothers life was in danger! And she could feel it.

" Can't you go any faster! I can feel Elswords life trickling away! "

" Is that anyway to speak to a queen? "

" Im sorry Eve, but we must hurry! This is a matter that requires haste, not elegance. "

" Hmph! "

The nasod queen enraged by the lack of manners Elesis exuded, stopped and crossed her arms like an angry child. Elesis in her extreme anxious state pushed past the nasod queen and chased after Add and Raven. The nasod queen stood there staring up at the ceiling. she would have stayed there until they returned if not for the fact that a spider climbed up her leg causing her to run in fear after the safety of her bodyguards.

Glave watched the machine work its literal magic as magical energy poured forth from the machine. He looked deep into the two orbs that whirled about the machine. He saw a tattooed boy in a vest chained against a stone wall in one orb. And in the other orb he saw a boy wielding two short swords slashing hordes of demons down slash after slash. Then the machine seemed to draw in all the energy that had poured from the machine and began roar like an angry lion. Glave with a sense of awe inspiring glory watched the machine intently as the orbs began to spin around the machine faster and faster and then get absorbed by the glowing orb in the middle of the mechanism.

Add, Raven, and Elesis barged through the door to save Elsword from an unknown doom. But they were too late. The machine hissed and the glowing orbs container opened. Blinded by the light this orb shined they averted their eyes. When the light stopped Elsword climbed from the machine and turned to face his friends. His eyes glew an ominous shade of dark blue and the boys body was covered in runes that took the form of what looked to be a sideways eight. Elesis approached Elsword to take a closer look at him.

" What you forgotten what your own brother looked like? "

The cocky Elsword said startling Elesis. He had never talked to her like that before. to him it felt like he had a new sense of strength and bravery that surpassed his old self. To Elesis it was a warning that Elsword had changed, for better or worse she did not know.

" Elsword you look… different. And you seem to radiate power like Aisha does! "

" Yes I've changed greatly dear sister for you see i am no longer the boy you called lord knight. I am the man you shall call the Infinity Rune Lord! "

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of chapter two i hope all of you who read this enjoyed. <strong>_

**Elsword: All this power it feels, AMAZING! *maniacal laugh***

_**Elsword that's Adds thing stop that.**_


	3. The Final Clash

_**Hey guys Luxita here im sorry to say this, but this story is soon gonna come to a close. with Elsword nearly unstoppable and the elgangs biggest battle rushing to confront them, i must say this story was fun to make and i hope that i can continue writing stories for you guys in the future. And without further ado here it is the second to final chapter of The Eternal Lord Awakens!**_

* * *

><p>Elsword and the rest of his rescue party emerged from the catacombs. Their eyes were intently locked onto elsword watching his every move. He walked with a new powerful stride in his step. And an even newer smirk planted upon his face. The others seemed to not notice the change at first. And they merely thought that he was in a good mood. He said to them that the rumor that a el gem was here was false and that they should get ready to leave.<p>

All the time that the others thought the new elsword was better than the old one, Elesis couldn't help but be cautious around the new person elsword had become. Elsword after he told everyone they were gonna be leaving went outside for a breath of fresh air the dust filled air in the catacombs was not exactly the best for his lungs.

He looked out over the land and watched the green hill rise and fall far below the mountain peak. The tall and proud forests that spent centuries of time growing from the humblest of saplings. Elsword sighed and turned to the old and abandoned monastery.

Elesis had been keeping her distance before but she felt like she had to acknowledge her new brother. So she gathered her courage and went to meet elsword who was waiting outside clothed in his favorite red velvet velder cloak, His shoulder pauldrons sticking out from underneath the cloak. She approached him with her usual sisterly arrogance. Elsword looked over his shoulder to see his sister coming to talk to him. he turned to face her and waited for her to speak to him. And she spoke.

" Um listen Elsword i know that the others think the new you is good. And don't confuse my caution for disapproval please but … You aren't the elsword i grew up with and watched as he grew to become a fine swordsman. And still, you are my brother so i worry for you. We have no idea what that machine did to you and we don't know of what might happen if you try to use this new power so please be careful. "

" I understand that you worry for me sister. But don't need to any longer am im stronger than any threat that i shall ever encounter and i know how to wield this power of mine. "

" Thats not my point! "

" Then what is sister? "

" I can't explain it in a way you'll understand. "

" Listen no matter why you think doing this was a bad idea, I can't change the fact that i am who i will always be from now on. "

Elesis looked down at her feet unsure of what to say next a long silence begun between the two of them. Elsword sensing her fear hugged her to comfort her. She accepted this hug with haste and clung tight to her little brother.

Her thoughts drifted back to the day she left to fight the demon hordes with the velder knights. She remembered the fear that she may never see her brother again or that he may not grow up to be the swordsman that he could be. But then she remembered the day that they reunited in velder it was just a week before his coronation as lord knight. She remembered the overly joyed face of her young brother as he ran to met her.

Elsword snapped her back to reality when he pulled away from her to look over a ledge to the road just below. She silently watched him as he looked over the edge of the cliff and without warning he drew his blade and leapt down from the cliff down onto the road just below. she ran to see what he was doing. She was met with a sight she could never have expected. A horde of demon monsters were marching up the path to the monastery! It was larger than any horde they ever fought!

Elsword who went to confront the demons stood staring the demons down, his sword resting at his a flick of his wrist a flurry of swords flew forth from elswords cloak and slaughtered nearly every demon that was just within ten yards of Elsword. Elesis watched amazed by Elswords new abilities. But then she snapped back to reality, She needed to warn the others! She ran back to the monastery to tell the other of the threat that was coming to attack them.

The demon hordes were taken aback by Elswords lighting fast slaughter of their brethren. Elsword stood ready to attack as he gripped his two swords tightly waiting to strike at just the right time. the demons slightly worried before now found false security when it was just him. They rushed at him with zealotus speed. Elsword began to cut down the demon horde with extreme skill and finesse, with only a flick of his wrist demons fell to the floor and their heads followed. but their numbers began to increase in volume for each demon that fell three more took its place. Elsword was surrounded by a legion of arc glitter soldiers mounted atop their cockagiles.

" Enough! Come forth Babylons Armageddon! Strike down these fools! "

The skies seemed to hear elsword and then the clouds above parted and the sky rained down a maelstrom of gigantic blades. The blades that rained down from the heavens tore apart the demon ranks but they still charged after elsword. He needed to end this attack quickly or else he might tire himself out before the battle is over. Still he fought for what seemed hours he was at his breaking point when the rest of the elgang came rushing to his side. They stood ready to fight this unending threat. All they awaited is elswords word to attack. The tired elsword said to his fashionably late companions.

" Welcome to the party. You nearly missed blowing out the candles. "

Raven answered him

" We don't need sarcasm Elsword we just took a bit of time is all. "

Rena added on to Ravens irritated comment.

" Well we're here now. Lets kick some demon faces in! "

And without hesitation Rena lept into the demon hordes and begun fighting one after another. The others followed her example as Elsword lagged behind to catch his breath. He looked down the mountain side to see how many of these demons remain. The sight he saw only worried him more. A massive army of demons a mile long were winding their way up to the monastery that they were attempting to guard! There was no other choice they had to push their way through the demon army to escape, there was no other way off of this mountain. if their was another way, Elsword would command the other to retreats to escape and live to fight another day.

But he they would need a miracle to fight such a large army and survive. He had to protect his friends. Elsword thought while staring at the approaching demon horde. Then he had an idea! perhaps if he channeled all his energy into the mountain side it will cause an avalanche and it will devastate the demon army. But he will need a lot more mana then he could channel. Perhaps the monastery has some kind of relic that he could use.

He ran off to the monastery and began searching frantically accidently knocking over a handful of ancient and frail pots that shattered when they hit the floor. he was about to give up when he felt a strange sensation in his left arm he turned to his left and saw a strange little box hidden by a arrangement of pots. He moved the pots to the side and threw open the box.

Inside there was a book with strange markings and runes that he couldn't read. It practically screamed magical relic. But when he placed his hand on the book it seemed to just suddenly stopped radiating its magical power. Elsword taken back by the relics sudden dormancy became extremely worried, his entire teams fate depended on this book.

He opened the book and begun flipping through the pages looking for something he could understand. His ray of hope came to him when he had flipped to the back cover of the mysterious book. It was written in elrios language as well! It read 'blood' that was when elswords hand slipped and he cut his finger on the metal corner of the book he swore under his breath and continued flipping through the book for a more coherent hint. Elsword had not examined his finger before touching the book again. On Elswords finger was the smallest cut that could allow blood to peak through his skin and unto the book. when the blood dropped on to the book elsword saw the stain and looked at his finger that the stain had touched. He saw the cut and the smallest drop of blood slowly seep out of his skin. He just realized he bleed onto the book! Then without warning the book sprang to life and spoke to Elsword.

"More! I need more! "

Elsword finally understood what the hint at the back of the book was about. He needed blood to awaken the book! He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small dagger that he kept off hand just incase he ever got disarmed. He hesitated at cutting his hand but he needed to do this. He drew in a deep breath and let it slowly go. And with a quick stab at his hand he was bleeding profusely onto the floor He slapped his hand onto the top of the book and let it drink his blood. The book seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each moment that passed.

" Yes! Yes! Blood sweet blood! Oh how long i have missed its sweet taste! "

The book seemed to have fed to its content and the wound on Elswords hand seemed to close itself without the use of a bandage.

" There ya go master I thought you would like your hand closed up before you pass out from loss of blood. I had that happen to most of my previous masters before."

" Thanks. Now listen my friends are in trouble i need a lot of magical power as fast as you can give it to me! Can you help me? "

" Magic powers? Boy do you even know what book you just stumbled upon? I am the Book of Magnus! i will give you an unmatched amount of power! No one would dare to cross you when they see you come their way."

" Good cause we ain't got much time. "

Elsword grabbed the book and ran back to assist his friends. On the way back to the battle he found Rena sitting upon a rock bleeding and exhausted she would survive but she was no more use in this fight. Rena looked up from her dead stare at he feet and watched as Elsword walked past.

" Elsword hurry the others need you. We kept killing them, but they just kept coming i don't know if anyone will last much longer. "

After Rena finished her sentence she passed out and rested against the mountains slope. Elsword taking Rena's advice to hurry ran like the wind until he saw the battle raging just ahead of him. Elsword felt like this was the time to strike but he couldn't attack when his allies were in the way or else he may harm them. But he needed to intervene.

Without hesitation he dove into the fray slicing demon after demon with his duel swords and but he couldn't turn the tides like this, He just needed his allies to fall back. He yelled above the sound of swords clashing against steel.

" Fall back everyone! Now! "

Everyone heard this and fled backwards a quickly as they could and Elsword let loose on the demons flinging swords at every demons he could, Giving him just enough time to channel all his magical ball of energy and launch it at the cliff side. The resulting explosion caused an avalanche that rolled down the mountain burying the demons in its path. The rest of the demons began to retreat back to wherever their base was.

The day seemed like it had been won they had just overcome a insurmountable threat although exhausted the entire team celebrated their cheers of joy filled the air and their joyous laughs melted even adds cruel and cold heart, causing him to laugh joyously and hug his best friend Raven with all his might. But then disaster struck. A pained moan pierced the joyous laughs and dread took its place. They searched frantically for the moan until Eve yelled out to the others.

" Shes over here! "

Elsword came running over to eve to find Elesis. she laid flat against the earth a large curved blade protruding from her stomach. She coughed up a clot of blood and turned her head to look at Elsword. He ran up next to her knelt next to her, holding her hand as she died in front of him.

" Hey little bro. "

She coughed up another spurt of blood and turned her crimson eyes back to her brother who sat next to her. Tears welled up in his eyes.

" I'm sorry sis if i had been there for you i would have sto- "

" Shh its alright little bro. There's no reason to cry. "

" How can you say that? You're dieing."

" But I die knowing that the Sieghart name lives on, stronger than before. You have done not only me but all our ancestors proud today young Elsword. I could not have been prouder to watch as you grew into the swordsman you are today and i wish i could stay and watch as your story unfolds but it seems it is my time to meet our ancestors. But before i go i want to give you this. "

Elesis pulls a brown leather covered notebook from her pocket and hands it to the crying Elsword.

" Now you must remember that book is a sacred sieghart heirloom. You must show it to no one but your chosen child if you have one. And if you die before you can have a child you are to destroy the book and let no one posses it. "

Elsword stopped crying and looked down at the book.

" I will protect this heirloom with my life, you can count on me sis. "

" Good cause i can feel my life fading, and now my dear little brother i must say goodbye."

Elesis's eyes slowly drooped shut and she let out one final breath before he body went limp. Elsword hugged her closely as she died he didn't want her to feel alone in her final minutes. And then she was gone. Silence filled the air as the entire Elgang looked on in remorse at their fallen sister in arms. Elsword wiped the tears from his eyes and anger filled his very essence.

" I will make all of them pay with their lives, all of them, no one will be spared from my wrath. I will make those demons pay big sis only death will stop me and even then i will bring everyone to hell with me. But until then goodbye dear sister you were all i had in this life but now you are gone. "

He stood up and walked back up to the rest of the elgang. As he passed he whispered to Raven.

" Dig her a grave please. Its the least we can do now. "

Elsword went back up the path and helped Rena walk down the mountainside. Rena saw Elesis being carried over ravens shoulder and lowered into a grave that he had dug. She said to Elsword.

" Elsword are you ok? "

" I'm fine. "

" You don't expect me to believe you do you? "

Elsword didn't reply he didn't want to talk about her. He just wanted to get his friends off this god damn mountain. So that he could ensure they were safe.

" Elsword the best way you can deal with this is to confront it, don't run from it, It will only get worse. "

" I dont want to talk about it right now. "

Rena saw that she was gonna make no progress and went silent. Elsword still had to command his friends but he felt a new drive pushing him onward no longer was it the passion to surpass his sister it was the drive to avenge her death and make every demon pay. Elsword said aloud to the other members of the party.

" Come on we should all get of this mountain before demon reinforcements come back to finish us off once and for all. "

The elgang hurried and finished sending Elesis off to catch up with Elsword and Rena as the hobbled down the path.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's all for this chapter and listen there is a very important poll on my account and i would like anyone who can to participate in this poll as it will determine the fate of the next year or so of my fanfiction career, and it would really lift my hopes to see all my fans participating in this little community we are forming. Again thank you for reading and i hope all of you lady and gents enjoyed. Peace!<strong>_


	4. My claymore to bear

_**Hey guys Luxita here I'm sorry to say this but this is the last chapter of this story and I truly put my heart into this story and I hope that anyone who reads this can enjoy it as much as me. **_

* * *

><p>It was a month after the battle of the monastery and most of the El Gang was still coping with the sudden loss of their 'Big Sister' as they all called her.<p>

Elsword had however had decided to leave the El Gang to hunt down the demon that killed his sister. In his time he spent traveling alone a deep and bitter rage grew inside him. His humanity shriveled up and faded away, he cared not who you were or what you did. If you stood in his way, he would mutilate you without even flinching.

His restless hunt led him to the sand covered dunes of a far off land called Demecia the locals spoke Elrios fortunately, although their social practices were completely unknown to Elsword. The locals cast him out from their communities and only the scum of their society even bothered to speak to him. With this lack of information he found that progress was slow and to get even the simplest of info was a trial. He found that the Cobo Services were unable to help him due to the extreme lack of their presence in the region.

He was on his own. If he wanted to eat he had to pay almost three times more than the locals. Rent on a room in the local inn was extensively high and the jobs paid poorly he had to resort to extorting many people to lower the prices of anything. He didn't want to do it at first but their blatant disregard for strangers lives quickly changed his view on them.

* * *

><p>He was resting from a tiresome bandit hunt sipping on a glass of grog. listening to the music the band played for the patrons of the bar. He rested his hand on his greatsword and kept a close watch on a group of men who laughed and cheered as they celebrated a joyous occasion but he could not figure out what they were celebrating. Perhaps a successful hunt or possibly a murder with the way they flaunted their weapons openly. He was about to get up and leave when one of them mentioned a demon. His eyes immediately darted to them. He approached them and asked.<p>

" Excuse me did one of you mention something about a demon? "

" Well I don't know. Did i? And even if I did why would I tell you? Outsider! "

" You would tell me to avoid getting your face burned off. Listen i've been hunting a demon for a month now and i'm getting really impatient. Now tell me where this demon is before I make you watch as I slowly torture and kill your friends and then start to scorch every inch of your body. "

" Oh really you want to put some money behind those words?! "

" Maybe I do. That is, if you keep talking to me like that. Now, are you gonna tell me what I want to hear or not?"

The man reached for his sword. But Elswords hand was quicker. He grabbed the man's hand and twisted the bandits wrist until his hand was backwards. The man screamed in agony and fell to the floor, tightly gripping his backwards hand with the one that was untouched by Elsword. the other two bandits looked on in horror as they could do nothing as their friend screamed in agony

" Wrong answer. Now do either of you two bandits shit for brains know of the demon this guy was talking about!? "

" N-No! I dont know anything. Please don't hurt us! "

" Woah woah! He may not know anything but I do! "

Elsword yelled.

" Then speak boy! Before I rip your tongue from your mouth! "

The bandit flinched as elsword lunged at him hurrying him to speak.

" It was during our last raid. We encountered a demon hunting party. Most of them we killed, but we captured one! We have him back at our camp if you wish to see him! "

" Take me to him! But remember this. If you try anything I will have all of your heads! Is that understood boy! "

" Yes. Just please dont hurt me! "

" No harm will come to you. Now stop pissing yourself. My god you're supposed to be bandits? "

* * *

><p>He followed the bandits he had met in the tavern just today. He didn't trust them in the slightest. Thats why he held his greatsword tightly underneath his cloak. He was ready to draw his blade in a seconds notice and was even more prepared for an ambush. It was certainly not the first time that he had fallen prey to an ambush, but it would be the last for those that ambushed him.<p>

The bandits had climbed up a sand dune with Elsword trailing just behind. They stopped after they had reached the top and waited for their companion. Elsword was still getting used to the tall and shifty dunes that Demecia harbored. He grumbled as he struggled up the dune with every step he took the dune seemed to shift and slide him two steps back. After a long time of climbing the gold sunbaked sand dune he finally made his way to the top of the dune. The bandit pointed just ahead of them to a large sprawling compound that stood out like a sore thumb in the wide empty desert.

" There she is home sweet home. "

" I hope Red isn't to busy I really need to get this hand back into place "

One of the bandits said aloud as he hobbled along gripping his hand swearing under his breath every time he stumbled or had to use his left non dominant hand.

" You know she will be, She always is. I really don't know how her and just her brother run that clinic and keep us all patched up. "

" A true miracle worker she is. Bless her pure little heart. "

" Who is this Red you three speak of? "

The three bandits flinched simultaneously and slowly craned their heads to Elsword his dark blue eyes glowing from underneath his red hooded cloak.

" Shes that clans little doctor and shes great at it too her brother ain't too bright but he helps her however he can. "

" Yes and she's also a bit of a dabbler in alchemy. But thats mainly Roseys job. "

" You know what, how about I meet these people in person before I leave to hunt after more demons. "

The bandits assumed Elsword meant harm to them and regretted ever bringing elsword back to their base of operations. He however meant no harm and merely meant what he said. the four of them continued on walked back to their base.

After they had returned, the bandit Elsword had harmed in the tavern before ran off to a building marked with a green cross above the door. Elsword immediately knew that was where he could find the girl named red. The one who had told him about the demon continued to lead Elsword on. As he walked through the camp he got grimacing glances from the rest of the bandits.

The bandit that lead elsword through the camp stopped and pointed into a decrepit and damaged building. Elsword took his word for it and went inside. His trust was not misplaced. In a prison cell in the corner of the crumbling building was a glitter, just like the ones that attacked the monastery.

Elsword approached the cell and peered inside. the glitter inside the cell tossed him a sideways glance and then sat down staring at his feet in the corner of the cell.

" Now we can do this the easy way, Or we can do this the hard way. Where were you a month ago? "

The glitter spit at elswords feet and turned his back to him.

" Alright I see how it is. "

Elsword opened the cell door and went inside. He closed the door behind him and drew his sword. The demon spun around and fear filled his eyes when he saw Elsword standing right in front of him, his sword drawn and no rusted metal bars between them. Elsword then asked him again.

" Where where you a month ago!? "

" I-i'll not tell! "

" A tough guy eh? Well I know how to make guys like you crack like tooth picks. "

" You'll never get me to talk! "

Elsword smacked his hand unto the demons forehead and summoned flames from his hand to burn the demon. The demon screamed in agony as the flames melted away his forehead. Then Elsword let his grip loose and the demon dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

" Feel like talking now tough guy? Or will I get to test out my new toys? "

" Go to hell! And when you get there maybe I will get to return the favor! "

" Oh so now you're interrogating me? Listen, I can tell we both are having a bad day. So how about you just tell me what I want and we can both walk away from this unharmed. Well I will, but you may need some ointment for that burn. "

" Rot in hell lunatic! "

Elsword raised his sword over his head had brought it down on the demons leg. Cutting deeply into the demons leg. The demon begun to bleed onto the floor as he screamed in pain.

Elsword cockily said to the demon trying to belittle the demon.

" Had enough? I know I can keep going like this all day if I want. "

" No! No more. I'll tell you what you want. "

"Good little puppy. Now where were you a month ago? "

" I was following the orders of a demon commander named As-grul-namare. We marched up a mountain to attack a monastery but before I could even get a sight of the monastery the commander ordered us to retreat said there were 'too many casualties'. "

" Where is this As-grul now? "

" I dont know. "

" Bullshit! I can tell you're lying to me. Stop lying! "

" Please no! I really don't know I was reassigned a week ago. But the last place I saw him was at hollowing-soul gorge just north of here."

Elsword was about to ask he another question when a voice behind him said.

" What are you doing with my pet!? "

Elsword looked over his shoulder to find a tall muscular man a large great sword drawn. he wore an eyepatch over his left eye and wore a thick suit of metal armor that shone in the intense sunlight.

" Oh just asking him a few questions nothing too serious. "

" Only I and I alone am able to abuse him that way! You best get away from him before I make you pay."

" Really you and what army? "

" Every bandit in this entire camp. Now get away from him! "

" Hmm. What a tough decision. No. "

The bandit leader then flew into a blind rage ripped open the cage and flung Elsword through the door and into the courtyard. he landed with a thud and laid there on his back for a while

" Augh. Why did you tempt him Elsword? You couldn't just walk away could you? "

He then heard the sound of the same bandit leader yell out in anger. He looked up at the origin of the yell and saw that the bandit leader was in a blind charge after him.

He lept up and summoned two cromwells to defend himself from the enraged bandit. when the bandit came close he brought his greatsword crashing down. Elsword used both his blades to stop the attack and then counter by slashing at the bandits leg.

The counter failed as he dodged out of the way of the slash and began to circle elsword huffing and puffing in anger as he circled him like a ravenous wolf eyeing down a ferocious bear.

Elsword summoned a sword behind the bandits back and was about to strike when a bandit from the crowd yelled.

" Boss look out! "

The bandit leader turned around to find the floating swords,and that was when elsword stuck sending the cromwells flying at the bandit. Elsword had him between a rock and a hard place. Unable to stop both attacks, The bandit just accepted his fate and stood still while he was impaled from both sides.

The bandit leader dropped to the floor dead. Blood oozing from his chest where three empty holes scarred his chest and the rest of the bandits looked on not in horror but in joy.

" Finally the bastard Lucio is dead! "

" We are free from his evil rule! "

" All hail the hooded man! "

A bandit wearing a yellow striped bandana walked up to Elsword and asked him.

" What is your name oh great and mysterious warrior? "

Elsword hesitated at first but then answered.

" Elsword. My name is Elsword. "

The bandit crowds then broke out into a joyous uproar.

" Three cheers for Elsword! "

" All hail the mighty Elsword! "

The bandit who asked him his name now said.

" So great Elsword will you lead us? "

" What? "

" It is a tradition whoever kills the bandit leader has the choice of leading the clan if they choose to. so what is your choice do you wish to lead us or will you be taking your leave? "

Elsword thought long and hard on whether he should or not the entire clan looked on in anticipation awaiting his answer. These were the only people who had shown him kindness in all his time in Demecia. And having a base of operations would greatly help in his hunt for As-grul.

" Ok i'll lead you. "

The crowd again gave a thunderous and joyous roar and the bandits broke out into a joyous song. They crowded around their new leader and lifted him up off his feet carrying him to a building lit up with neon lights. The took him inside and sat him down at a table in what Elsword thought was their bar. One of the bandits yelled over the commotion the crowd was making.

" Come my brothers let us celebrate the new Commander! Bartender free drinks for everyone tonight! Tonight we celebrate! "

A female voice said.

" Who is this new commander? Let me see him! "

And the crowd moved aside to let the woman see the new commander. She looked on him with a cold and calculating gaze unbelieving that he was the new commander.

" Why does he hide his face if he is the commander? He should show his face to the men and women he shall soon be leading. Shouldn't he? "

The crowd heard this and then demanded in unison.

" Yeah let us see your face commander so we can see what warrior we shall soon follow into the fray. "

Elsword heard this and lowered his hoad off of his head revealing his long red hair and tattooed face. The crowd whispered among themselves

" He looks far too young to be a warrior. Perhaps he's an dune elf! "

" He must come from a warrior family to be so skilled at such a young age. "

" That face i've seen it before. It is the face of the battered warrior he will have a short temper, and a violent one. It would be wise not to anger him. "

Then the woman who had parted the crowd to look at the new commander whistled and said aloud.

" Well he's quite the looker. Isn't he girls? "

Then a chorus of women whistled and cheered making the young Elsword blush. He's never quite been called that. But he took the compliment gladly and returned the favor.

" You're not to bad yourself there sweetcheeks. "

The woman winked at elsword and walked away.

* * *

><p>The party raged on for hours long after the sun had set. Many men had passed out right there in the bar from their grog.<p>

But Elsword after he had his full of spirits went wandering about the camp and passed out underneath a shady tree on the edge of the camp.

Although he was no longer with the El Gang he had made different friends friends that would help him on his journey for vengeance against As-grul. But those stories are for another time.

Until then Elsword slept soundly underneath a palm tree. And for the first time he had a joyous dream instead of the nightmares that haunted him every night. The woman from the bar had followed Elsword out of the bar and sat next to him. He awoke slightly from his sleep to listen to the woman who sat next to him.

" I have never seen a boy quite like you before. Such a scarred and battered face, yet for a man as violent as you I can tell, under all that armor, under all those layers lays a sweet and caring man who cared to much and paid for it. But don't worry we can take care of our self."

" Thats what I thought Sis could do. But now look she lays dead on top of a forgotten mountain and I know not what to do. What am I to do with the rest of my life? Sis was all I lived for! Now that she is dead what am I to do, except avenge her. And I fear what comes after the demon that killed her dies. I will become useless."

Elsword unable to remain awake for much longer felt his eyes drooping as he settled against the trunk of the palm tree. The girl scooped her arms under him and carried him to the old Bandit Chiefs house. Laying him down in the pile of blankets that laid jumbled up on top of the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the final chapter of The Eternal Lord Awakens I will do more stories with this Elsword and I may be doing another story that involves another characters fusion job soon. Until then review tell me what ya think and I will see you all very soon. Peace!<strong>_


End file.
